


Forever

by iMayBeObsessed



Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Other, Sad, Sad Ending, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iMayBeObsessed/pseuds/iMayBeObsessed
Summary: For•ev•eradverbwithout ever ending; eternally:'to last forever.'
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first work i am publishing on this site, bare with me. either way, i hope you enjoy. 
> 
> also, i am sorry for what it is that you are about to read.

Tension was thick and hopes were all but lost, the depressing realisation of the truth that had been fought with for hours on end was now, finally, crashing down upon the group of six.

They currently found themselves in a temporary hideout amongst the rubble, the world literally burning around them. A monster, one never seen nor heard before, had been released upon Ninjago. As always, they had been called to the service of their city, but this time, success was nothing more than a foreign word. Safety? Practically unheard of.

True to their motto, the Ninja did their absolute best against it, however, it was just too strong. Tendrils of all forms continued to reach out from the seemingly undead mass, constricting, tearing, piercing, killing all who dared to face it. Vulnerability areas were yet to become evident as the teenagers forced themselves to continue to fight time and time again, watching as the number of murdered innocents grew, painfully.

Every scream, cry of agony or exclamation of loss only pressed the Ninja to fight harder until exertion forced them to a break after hours upon hours of relentless difficulty.

"Guys," Jay stuttered, no longer bothering to pretend he wasn't scared. Fear welled up in his eyes, explicitly visible when compared to his once cheery, bright demeanor. "We can't do this... we aren't enough," he said, shaking with both terror and exhaustion.

Kai threw his hands down in frustration, the weapon in his hand swinging aimlessly at his side. "There has to be something we can do, right?!" He glanced around and each of his teammates avoided his gaze forlornly. "Zane?!" The fire elemental pleaded helplessly, focussing on his brother in what was once a white gi. The white was now covered with shades of blood and dirt. Days of fighting leaving cracks and bends in his metal, wires exposed and scorch marks along the usually smooth, sterile surface of his exterior.

Zane's eyes, no longer bright with intelligence nor wisdom, but shadowed with a darkness only the imagery of war could bring, slowly connected with that of Kai. "No- no, I don't believe we can do anything more."

"Wha- what?" Cole breathed, doing a double take as he furrowed his brow in confusion at the Nindroid. "Nothing?" The word itself made him feel heavy, causing him to drop the scythe held in his usually firm, prepared grip.

Zane nodded his head sadly. "I'm afraid, this monster- whatever it is, seemingly has zero weaknesses."

"We have to fight until the end," Lloyd announced determinedly, standing up straight as his emerald eyes widened. "Ninja never quit."

Nya sighed, "Don't you see?" She paused, tears almost evident on her cheeks amongst the blood streaming from numerous gashes across her head. She wrapped an uninjured arm around Jay, the other stained with more blood and inhibited by a hastily-tied tourniquet she had no time to pay more attention. "This is the end."

Lloyd's shoulders fell, "No it isn't... right?"

Jay laughed, though it was humourless and dull. Pitiful, if anything. "Maybe it is."  
He turned to examine the wreck that was once their city. Bodies were strewn like rag dolls, the lives and souls they once held forgotten amongst the chaos. So many people, so many families, so many losses. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly, praying for this to be a horrible nightmare. "What do we do now?" He murmured.

Cole clenched his fists. "I don't know... but we're still together. That's something?"

"But we are not all together," Zane stressed. The others looked up worriedly, surprised by the outburst of negativity and emotion rarely displayed by the ice ninja. Then they remembered... Pixal.

Unspoken grief washed over the team as images of those they too had lost played within their minds now sick with grief and trauma. Ed and Edna, Lou, Dareth, Cyrus, Ronin, Wu, Misako, Pix, Skylor, all gone; nothing more than memories and corpses. A list of people to grieve for and remember. A list to bury- should that be possible. A statistic, joining the hundreds more who curse this world with their memory. Inspired by their cruelly short-lived time in which they made some form of impact upon those who were gifted the worst punishment of all; a world without their loved.

"It's just us," Lloyd finished the thought darkly.

Looking at the team now, it was almost impossible to see that the teenagers were just that; teenagers. Children acting as heroes. From the physical damage of broken bones, bloody faces and torn skin, to something far more hurtful of shattered hearts and broken souls. Eyes that never failed to replay the horrors they had witnessed and ears that always made sure to accompany the terrifying visuals with unforgettable sounds. Minds bruised with wisdom; a cost that only sometimes seemed worth the risk of trauma.

These children, no matter their exceptional and unique capabilities of extraordinary power in obtaining and manipulating the elements, were never made for a world this cruel. Nor were they prepared for such. Yet here they were, the weight of the world forced upon their already slumped shoulders as they trod on admirably, pushing through all of this for the sake of the world. Pulling their eyes towards an impossibly far horizon in search for what can only be justified as, 'the greater good'. A concept a child should never have to attempt to grasp, let alone consider their lives as valuable in return for. No matter, these children were.

However now, as they watched the world they fought for continue to burn around them despite their best efforts at otherwise, it was difficult to recognise why they might continue to fight when such a place was already divided in ruins. Their once home, was left as merely a ghost of what once was.

"We have to do something," Lloyd muttered in fearful eagerness. His fear being derived from the concept of giving up rather than the imminent end awaited them, as well as the rest of their home and world. They had all been prepared for death since day one, but giving up and doing nothing... that was something never to be considered.

"But there isn't anything to do, Lloyd," Nya answered with difficulty, the sentiment of quitting both unfamiliar and daunting to her also. "What can we do?!"

Lloyd stuttered and stumbled over words that even he knew meant nothing. His attempts at defending the emptiness within his heart were futile, fuelled only by a fear of going against the one constant in their never simple lives; never quitting. 

It was clear all the Ninja would like to give up. To succumb to the darkness that is the monster outside their small cavern of nativity for the final time and face a fear instinct instilled them to hold; death. Though they may have questioned said instinct before in previous times of difficulty. This time, it would mean nothing more than to accept and move into a world of what one can only hope is peace.

"Something... anything!" Lloyd fought mindlessly, struggling for a single word that might assist a point of view even he couldn't confidently argue.

Everyone fell into an uneasy yet familiar silence, one they had shared hundreds of times before. Not the one where they were comfortable, enjoying the company of their family in some of the few times peace had been granted to them, allowing them to be teenagers.

No, one of greater consideration. Where siblings stood side by side and imagined that this was the end, an end that was hopefully well fought, if anything. This silence, like the others before it, shared every unspoken apology, shared every significant memory of both the best and the worst times. This quiet shared every past and future laugh, smile and tear. It shared every future heartbeat, future breath, future moment.

Because, like the children they were forced to be, the future was never a guaranteed possibility.

Eventually, Kai spoke amongst the deafening silence, though it may seem contradictory in theory. "I think Lloyd is right," he said simply yet strongly.

The others looked up, shocked.

"What? You mean run headfirst into our deaths?!" Jay exclaimed, eyes wide.

Kai's eyes darkened, serious, "Probably."

Cole shook his head, squeezing the bridge of his nose, "This is insane."

"There is nothing Cole! Everyone is dead, we have failed as ninja. What else is there to do other than die the way we were always destined?" Nya argued.

"It's blind hope," Kai added. "But hope all the same."

"What if we just... lived here for a little while?!" Cole questioned meaninglessly.

"And for what?!" Lloyd said. "There is more to life than just living!"

"I concur with the opinions of Kai, Nya and Lloyd," Zane agreed. "All we can really do, as of now, is our best to stop this beast. Should that fail? We are unsure. We may find a weakness and manage to stop the monster. Everything is uncertain. However, hiding here will do nothing to positively impact neither us nor what was once Ninjago."

Cole was silenced into consideration. His quiet voice spoke up, voicing his primary concern, "I just, don't want to watch you guys... y'know, get hurt."

Kai sighed, "That's part of the job."

"A job we never picked for ourselves!" Jay shouted suddenly. "I don't know about you, by my first job choice wasn't 'suicide mission'!"

Nya sighed, arm tighten around her other half, the lightning master himself. "Jay's right. Why were we forced to do this?"

They all made eye contact and immediately shook off the truth; that none of them ever wanted this. They loved fighting, they loved helping people and they most definitely loved their family. But, being forced into battle time and time again was not only physically straining, but mentally and emotionally. A strain difficult to justify when one never chose their position in the battle.

"Destiny chose us," Lloyd answered.

Kai nodded, "And we have to honour that. Doubting destiny now won't do us any good."

"No, if we are to do anything, it shall not be to honour destiny. It is for ourselves, for our loved ones... though they are not situated with us anymore. It is for family." Zane spoke firmly, his strange yet usually calm exterior slowly cracking as more emotion worked its way into his voice.

"I agree," Cole declared. "If I go down, it's going to be with you guys doing what we love. Not because destiny decided we should, but because we decide we should."

"O-okay," Jay mumbled, lighting in his hands darting from finger to thumb in nervous anticipation, forming ironically beautiful patterns among the darkness. "Let's do this," he agreed, this time more confidently.

They all stood tall, no longer allowing their psychical aches nor heavy hearts to pull them down as for what they expected was the final time, they battle together.  
The six rose, dropping their shoulders and tilted their heads high like the ninja they were trained to be.

Slowly, an arm was wrapped around those to their right and left, forming a circle of sorts. One that might be seen during half-time on a football field. Their heads leant in together.

"Guys," Jay started, "This could be it."

Nya shook her head, "It might be, but killing this thing surely isn't impossible. We can't go in expecting failure."

"Yeah," Cole concurred softly.

"Either way," Lloyd said, green eyes glowing, "Ninja never quit."

"We do this 'till the end... whenever that may reach us," Kai nodded.

"It is an honour to fight beside you, my family," Zane whispered.

Everyone smiled sadly.

"Let's do this," Jay repeated, this time charged with new energy.

They all nodded their heads, smiling at the teammates they had lived with and loved for so long. Then, the chant they needed.

"Ninja, go!"

The team of six, together always. Forever.

The group divided, spilling from behind the broken wall they used as temporary refuge. New confidence surged through the team as if they were one, unified by passion that flowed through their veins.

Seeing the monster again, it was difficult to describe. Practically the embodiment of death itself; limbs, that never seemed to end were of different forms, most commonly long tendrils. It was torn in various places, tears from which dark liquids that may resemble blood, oozed. It only had one visible eye, one that pierced the very soul of those who it was set on, before said soul was ripped brutally from what was once a body. They were nothing more that disfigured flesh and bone after.  
If anything, it was as if the Preeminent had made her way back to this realm, however this time, she was unstoppable. As bigger, smarter, faster and far stronger, fuelled by her own passion, this one derived from none other than revenge. Maybe they were related?

The Ninja, having tried every strategy known to any of them within the previous hours, went with sheer brute force this time. They attacked from all angles, an attempt at covering the beast with uneasy concentration. Running hard, swiping their weapons with refined technique, dodging every tendril that shot out at them, they fought their best. As they had always been taught to.

Cole took the left, holding his scythe high, though he felt little protection was provided by the weapon. Every arm—if that which connected to the mass could be considered an arm—that made contact with him left painful scrapes and tears in his skin. Blood could be felt dripping down his neck from a head injury, and his legs ached with every step. Even so, the earth elemental pushed on, not exactly sure what his overall goal was. Running closer and closer towards the monster, Cole eventually discarded his weapon in favour of his element. Rock formations spawned from the ground as he manipulated sharp, mountainous-like spikes to erupt from the ground, erecting into the underside of the beast and piercing the skin. An inhumane cry exploded in response and a small smile of triumph quirked upwards.  
This was why he continued to fight.

Jay jumped forward, no longer bothering with nun-chucks as they did made almost zero impact against the constant attack of it's limbs. Lightning spurred from his hands as he leapt from side to side, dodging every attack from the beast. He felt the electricity throughout his body, more than he had in a long time. It was strangely comforting, watching as his friends and family fought alongside him while the one constant in his life remained, his powers.

At this moment in time, Jay, nor any of the other ninja for that matter, had much. But they had each other and they had their elements. If anything, that was enough.

Nya held strong, water being one of the least useful elements in this situation. She did her best, forming stream after stream of water against the seemingly unbeatable monster. However, it did little. Her spear, currently wielded tightly, never stopped moving. Every pursuit against her was met with at least an attempt of defence and occasional attack, though exhaustion threatened to pull her down. Blood-loss was another main concern. Out of all the Ninja thus far, she had been hurt the most, stabbed in her arm by a tendril that was a bit too fast. It required medical attention they didn't have the time nor resources for, hence, it was wrapped hurriedly before being all but forgotten.

Lloyd, having taken the back of the monster, was feeling useless. No matter what he did, every punch, jump, blast of energy or tornado of spinjitzu only drained his already small amount of physical capability. Being the team leader, he felt it his responsibility to save whatever was left of his city and the few of his family members who remained.  
But, as cuts grew deeper, blood thicker and strength weaker, it was a struggle to so much as swing his sword. The words, Ninja never quit may as well have been tattooed within his brain, replaying over and over. They forced him to continue if nothing else, because, just like his team had agreed, they would fight until the end. Whether that reached them now, tomorrow, or in a few years.  
Lloyd too made his way closer towards the mass of terrifying limbs, slicing at every footstep in desperate, though hopeless, search of a weakness, a vantage point, something.

Then, merely a flicker of a moment, but enough for his trained eyes to focus on what he was looking for... an area of weakness.

The glowing patch on the back of the beast was unfairly small. No matter, because it was there all the same. A smile grew on Lloyd's face as he giddily considered the concept of tomorrow.

"Guys! Guys!" He called happily, though focus was not lost as tendrils continued to attempt at tearing him apart.  
They glanced over worriedly, each counting those still standing in fear of the worst before realising Lloyd was... smiling?

"What is it Lloyd?!" Nya yelled, momentarily pausing.

"I've found-" he grunted, cut off by a particularly close call, "I've found a weakness point!"

The other ninja's eyes shot up, heads significantly higher with hope. "Are you sure?!" Jay asked.

"Yeah!" Lloyd replied, practically beaming despite their situation.

"Well, where is it?! How to we get to it?!" Cole questioned eagerly, careful to ensure safety with his excitement.

The Green Ninja pointed, the small space barely visible, but they could all see it.

"It's tiny! And so, so high!" Jay screamed.

"It doesn't matter! It's there, it's hope!" Cole stressed.

"Cole's right! We have a chance!" Kai shouted.

Nya made her way towards the spot, "Alright! How do we reach it?!"

"Try anything until we can profile it!" Lloyd ordered, also heading forward. They nodded their heads in acknowledgment, firmly and seriously, though a spark of hope twinkled within each them.

Zane, acting more on instinct than anything else, threw a shuriken straight at the spot. As always, the aim was perfect. Regardless, it was avoided precisely by the beast, a spike of some form shooting out last minute in order to shatter the metal weapon.

Jaws dropped in fearful awe.

"So, it seems that we may come across  
some difficulty in reaching the spot. This mass has employed extra sensitivity around their weakness," Zane explained, a tight expression across his face.

At one point in time, Jay may have utilised the quiet that followed for a sarcastic comment or little joke, of course in addition to his signature nervous laugh. No longer however, as even the bringer of joy and warmth himself had burned out.

And so, the fight onwards continued. Every ninja now worked towards destroying the same spot, that tiny weakness, the tiny hope that pushed them forward. They threw what they could, aimed elements of all forms, leapt, swiped and continued to fight. No matter, because every attack was matched with a defense that always compensated for the deceasing quality as injuries wore them thin.

Then, Kai realised his opportunity. Small breaks between each seemingly ceaseless defense of the area by the numerous protective mechanisms that continued to shoot out around the area could be seen. More specifically, he could maneuver between them and hit the spot. He knew it.

With little time to explain the plan, he surged forward, sword hardly stopping while fire spurred from the ninja at every spare moment. Flip after kick after leap worked the fire master forward, until he had reached almost directly under the mass and more importantly, below the weakness point.

The other elementals noticed. "Kai?! What are you doing?" Jay cried offhandedly, primarily preoccupied.

Lloyd nodded his head, glancing backwards, "Do you have a plan?!"

"Something like that!" Kai responded swiftly. His head was focussed upwards as his eyes surveyed the patterns and timing that would provide him with a shot should the task be performed correctly.

"Well..?" Cole prompted.

"Zane, throw something now!" Kai ordered.  
Without hesitation, a small metal dagger went flying towards the glowing area. At once, a giant tentacles of an arm shot outward, blocking the attack. It then slithered it's way back amongst the others that shot out again and again.  
"See that?!" Kai yelled. "It's a break! I can get through and strike between it, I know I can!"

"How do you expect to get up there?" Nya called.

"Cole?" Kai questioned hopefully, "A boost?!"

"It's worth a shot!" The earth elemental agreed, obviously desperate to cling to any chance they might have at victory.

The team nodded in mutual respect as Kai lunged towards his brother, the black ninja already prepared to throw the teen into the air with significant ease.

It was only then, just as Kai trod his first step into Cole's hands, did Zane notice the flaw in Kai's plan.

The flaw he knew Kai had already accounted for.

"N-" Zane started, reaching out and arm to stop the attack before Kai was hit. None of the others seemed to have calculated what was going to happen, too focussed into their own battles.

Time stood still, moving no faster than a whisper of a second as Kai's eyes connected with the Ice Ninja's. A small, sad smile played on the red's bruised and bloody lips. His eyes, scarred time and time again spoke it all.  
Kai knew that striking between the breaks would mean him not returning. But he had to do this, for Nya, for his brothers, for his team.

Zane shook his head. Please. He pleaded hopelessly, a painful attempt at begging the boy to find another way.

I'm sorry. Kai mouthed sadly, a goodbye he never wanted to say, told within seconds. Time did not have the decency to allow them a moment of peace, a moment of farewell.

Then, time continued as though it was. Kai was thrown into the air, eyes now determined. He held his sword outward, diving at the glowing area of vulnerability.

True to his hope, his sword connected, a burst of light shedding outward on impact. The beast felt it hugely. Immediately, a shudder ran throughout it's entire mass as a shriek of pain rang out, vibrating the ground.

Yet, as both Zane and Kai predicted, more tendrils drove forward in automatic protection. Kai was caught on one, it piercing through his chest horribly.

The Fire Ninja didn't yell nor scream, though the same could not be same for his sister and other teammates. Instead, Kai Smith smiled, proud of his efforts and the people he will die fighting alongside. The limb curled sickly, cracking ribs and flushing blood down his already red figure like a sick waterfall. Then, eyes that had always burned bright with flames of passion, flickered a final time before distinguishing altogether.

Never to be lit again.

Now, six turned five.

Nya's scream rebounded through the air as the now meaningless body was thrown with amongst the hundreds of others. The beast payed no attention, surging its own limbs forward in revenge of the pain it obviously felt hard.

Each of his other teammates watched with shocked horror, unable to think. It was all too much. Kai was dead. Gone.

Surely not. He was Kai. Kai didn't let anything get the better of him. Not Cole in video games, nor Lloyd in sparring.

So why had this unknown beast?

Cries of mixed emotion drove the Water Ninja forward. She swung harder and faster with every move, almost carelessly. The beast continued, unfazed. Though, each movement was sluggish and required more effort for the mass. It was clear the impact of Kai's strikewas significant.

"You killed my brother!" Nya screamed in fury, tears leaving trails along her bloodstained cheeks.

"Nya!" Jay tried to warn, her emotions clearly clouding her vital judgement and reflexes. Her head was only filled with the image of her brother being stabbed with a tentacle, one that twisted and curled her most loved into ruins.

Nya didn't respond, she didn't hear, her eyes were squinted in anger, her hands and feet not hesitating for a second longer, barely visible in a chaotic fight. The water elemental stabbed and cut, slicing off arms, gazing up at the monster. She choked back a horrible sob. Kai was dead.

Though Jay's warning held importance she was unable to recognise in time. The power of emotion inhibiting her.

Before she knew it, another tendril had forced its way through her own heart. The sharp spike of a limb forced through her flesh as it had done to her brother merely minutes earlier. Though nothing could hurt more than the image of her brother.

She screamed again, this time, a physical agony of her own inspiring such a horrid sound.

Nya gasped, looked down at the blood that worked its way down her front, a perfect hole in the left side of her chest. She choked for a moment, enough time to see Jay to rush and catch her as she fell backwards.

"Nya, no Nya," he pleaded as she closed her eyes weakly. She sighed softly.

"I love you," the girl breathed lightly, a final soft, exhale leaving her lips before her weight increase and her eyes paled to nothing other than unseeing beauties. Their typical flash of feeling and emotion left, not to return.

Once six, now four.

Jay stroked the girl's raven hair, now kneeling on the ground beside her body. "Nya," he choked, shaking at the sight. It was all too familiar, this scene. And while Jay had promised he wouldn't find himself, crying over Nya Smith's dead body again, here they were. No matter how hard they tried to escape their haunting pasts, time caught up. Though this time, a reversal, no matter how hard they wished for it, was not to come.

Cole, Lloyd and Zane couldn't believe it. Two were dead in the span of minutes. They didn't see the death of Nya Smith, merely heard the cry of Jay as he cradled her now lifeless body. They reeled in shock, this wasn't real. It can't be real. They didn't even get to say goodbye. They didn't even get to think a goodbye may be required until she was out of reach.

War does not allow time for goodbyes.

The team glanced round sadly at one another, realising the crucial fact their discussion previously seemed to forget. They had all considered the possibility that they may live, though it was highly unlikely. And they had all considered, if not, expected to die at the hands of this undead mass.

But everyone conveniently avoided the thought of only some of then living through the horror. As the team they identified as, they would live together or they would die together. Together always. Forever... right?

Now, even that was uncertain.

Even so, victory felt closer as every movement of the monster grew more sluggish. The beast pushed forward and therefore, the broken ninja were forced to do the same. No matter who was left on the ground, not to rise again.

The screams of Nya and the eyes of Kai never left each teenager, their sibling died at the hands of something out of control, yet died for the people they loved most. The true heroic death.  
Despite the very concept of heroic acts being highly contrary within itself.

Maybe a heroic death was not one to wish for, rather, one to fear.

They continued to fight, for the people who could not.

It would be assumed that now, as the beast grew weaker with each of its own movements and attacks from the remaining ninja, that the fight would be easier. Though, exhaustion drew closer and reflexes slower, therefore, the battle, if anything, was more painful to maintain for all.

Almost another hour raged on his way, the four Ninja still striking, darting left to right, sending waves of elements and attempting not to think.  
They stayed close to one another, fearful that yet another person would be that bit too slow, and in turn, they would lose another. The consideration of such was already too painful to imagine.

Jay fought especially passionately, enraged by Nya's death. Really, he was more heartbroken than anything else, but in times such as these, anger could be used in battle, though it was a dangerous fuel. Heartbreak, should he focus on it, would shatter him, not the enemy.

His lightning felt stronger, sparks quite literally flying as he pushed himself harder than ever. All until he caught sight of a face... Nya's face. He had subconsciously lead himself back where he was approximately an hour earlier.

Blood dribbled down her pale chin, her eyes were wide but without their beautiful passion. His breath hitched and arms locked as he tried his best to push down a sob.

The past hour had been pure ignorance, him denying everything. 'So long as I continue to fight, she will be there beside me, like she always is,' Jay had told himself. He was wrong. The haunting eyes he had gazed into lovingly hundreds of times before proved it. The true realisation forced him to choke back another cry.

No, he couldn't become distracted now and end up with as she did, as much as he wanted that. He couldn't leave his team, wouldn't leave his team.

If only that were true.

The distraction was enough, emotion blinding him for a short period like it had Nya, yet long enough for a tendril to shoot out and find his waist, curling around him tightly. He sucked in a breath, the sharp edges of the tendril piercing his skin as each one dug in painfully.

"Jay!" Lloyd screamed, catching sight of a kicking and squirming ninja, fighting and clawing his futile attempts out of the death-grip.

Cole looked over and felt his eyes go wide. "No! Jay!"

Jay looked up, "Guys! I can't- get- out-" he said through broken struggles.

Cole immediately rushed over while Zane and Lloyd fought between glances. "Yes you can, yes you can," he pleaded, more to himself than anything.

Jay shook his head, eyes grim as he breathlessly struggled. Cole reached over, attempting to pry off the arm himself, scythe discarded somewhere among the rubble now. Only then did a second tentacle swing through, finding it's way over Jay's throat and around his neck.

Jay gasped again, this time, his hands jerking to the giant limb that clawed at his throat and inhibited his breathing.

"No no no no no no," Cole panicked hopelessly, watching fearfully with nothing to do that would help the situation.  
Jay kicked his legs, shaking as air couldn't reach him. Soon, he grew weak from the lack of oxygen, and began to slump. "Jay!" Cole called, "Stay with me!"  
Jay's eyes shot up, wide and bulging. His eyebrows creased in concern, he was going to do something and Cole noticed.

Jay knew there was little time for him left. Like Nya, he had been careless, too slow. But if he could do something that would help his team as they fought on without him, even if it meant his demise was more brutal, he would do so a hundred times.

"Jay! It isn't going to work," the black ninja cried.

Jay tilted his head in acknowledgment, either way he was going to die. He knew it.

"Ple-" Cole tried another time, but was cut off by an electricity burst, larger than ever before. It ran up the tendril and shocked the entirety of the monster's body.

The beast shuddered, flailing its limb upon shock. The tentacles were too firmly wrapped in a strong grip to let go of Jay's neck and waist. The two limbs pulled away in separate directions, each maintaining their hold tightly.

Cole squeezed his eyes shut as a sickening crack rang throughout the air.

And now six was three.

At first, he was too scared to open his eyes, knowing that the Jay he would lay eyes on would no longer resemble the Jay he knew and loved. It wouldn't even resemble a human body. But he had to reopen them, lest he wished for the same fate.

Slowly, his eyes widened over what once was Jay, and was now a corpse with a snapped neck lolling horrifically.

The only feature upon the body that still resembled his best friend was the blue gi, though that's was stained beyond recognition with blood.

There was no longer a Jay.

His eyes were wide, but they were not shining with humour and excitement like usual. They were shining in a glassy way, a dead way. His lips, usually quirked in a smile, were bloodied and bruised, but most prominently to the black ninja, they were finished in a shout of agony that never left the boy's lips.

Cole looked away quickly, but was unable to unsee the image. Tears pooled in the corners of his eyes, his best friend was gone.

Lloyd and Zane watched on with horror. Lloyd's shoulders shook uncontrollably, no matter how hard he fought to maintain control. Zane refused to stop moving, forcing his emotions into each strike. The two directed their attention at the beast that was now suffering from the Lightning Ninja's final shock. Either way, they both attempted to ignore the fact that three were dead.

"It's dying!" Lloyd exclaimed grimly, breaking the focussed quiet that had only been interrupted by cries of pain or exertion thus far.

Cole nodded his head in acknowledgment, not able to say anything in fear his entire being would crumble. His best friend was dead. There was nothing to say anymore.

Zane pointed suddenly to the top of the mass's body, another small, glowing point. "That seems to be another weakness. There was another it was defending previously! Now it's too slow to, if we hit that, we can kill it!"

Lloyd looked round at his team, significantly smaller than when they had been called into this horror show about eighteen hours ago.

Cole watched him carefully, watching as consideration and then realisation caught his facial features. "Lloyd, you can't do what Kai did."

Lloyd bit his lip, determined eyes flashing. "I'm sorry."

Then, he ran.

The Green Ninja, in all his glory, dove from side to side, flipping to avoid tendrils in a hauntingly beautiful form of dance. He made his way higher and higher, leaping up the side of the body until he reached the top. His green eyes, always kind, glimmered. A thousand emotions played through those few moments, though no words could emote the same.

He reached up, golden sword glittering in the dawn sunlight. Then, he struck.

It was as if the monster imploded. The obliterating explosion forced outwards, an impact only just dodged by Cole and Zane in time. Lloyd however, was unable to get away. He stayed, sword planted firmly until it too shattered alongside it's owner. Now there were only small pieces left of both.

And the team of six was now two.

Cole closed his eyes tightly again, not daring to open them for the destruction. City saviour or not, Lloyd- a child, did not deserve death. Nor did he deserve having to grow up, or to become the adult at twelve.

None of them deserved what destiny had thrown at them. Not Kai, nor Nya, not Jay and not Lloyd.

Zane was the first of the two to sit up, his shaking back pressed against what was once a wall. His head was tilted upwards, eyes barely seeing anything behind the layers of shock.

"It is over," he said breathlessly. The ninja sighed, but it was not one of relief. There was not much to be relieved about.

Cole moved his head slightly, "Yeah... it's over."

They both pulled themselves off the broken ground, examining with reluctance the extent of the damage.

The monster lay, scatted ruthlessly around in horrible pieces, as did many of their fallen allies. Bodies were everywhere, terrified faces with eyes no longer seeing, haunted every move of the two ninja.

Cole turned a rock over with his foot and his breath hitched. The little tassel that once rang on the end of Lloyd's sword sat under it. Slowly, he leant down and picked it up, clenching the gold in his dirtied, sore hand tightly.

Zane scanned through the rubble, searching for any beating heart or a breath. Praying for someone else to be alive.

Nothing.

He shut his own eyes sadly, the Ice Ninja barely able to speak. Slowly, he dragged his lids open to Cole. He walked towards the black ninja, who continued to stare at the golden tassel clenched in his first. "Do I have permission to scan you for damage?" He asked quietly.

Cole looked up quickly, "No."

Zane tilted his head, "Why not?"

"Just... not right now. Do it later, we need to figure out what to do first," he stuttered.

The ice elemental nodded his head slowly, respecting the wishes of privacy from Cole cautiously. He would indeed ensure that he was okay later. Upon first glance, he seemed okay. Bruised and bloodies significantly with cuts that would need to be cleaned and bandaged, but not something alarming. And if anything was of immediate concern, Cole would tell him, he was sure of it.

Together, the two walked onward. They looked tearfully upon bodies and broken buildings, homes and people; all gone. Dawn broke above the chaos, unfairly beautiful, the fight having gone on for most of the previous day and all night.

Cole was exhausted, the force of sleep practically begging to be heard. Even so, they trod around what was once Ninjago instead, knowing that what they had seen would not leave him in sleep. Zane too was tired, though not in the sense a human may be. The Nindroid needed recovery and most importantly, his mind had worked endlessly for hours. He needed rest also.

Despite this, they continued. Eventually, they came to the tallest building left standing. It was damaged heavily, but still erected enough for a good vantage point; one that would provide the best perspective of the true depth of the harm to the city. They climbed slowly, weakly, and in silence, reaching the top with heavily rising chests.

Cole and Zane made their way towards the edge of the building, first looking down then scanning their eyes outwards upon the broken city that once could be considered Ninjago. Zane gasped and Cole's heart felt as if it leapt to his throat.

It was truly shocking, the amount of damage a singular beast could cause. Even the Nindroid did not estimate that the entire city would be in ruins. Surely, someone else was alive. Though the option was most definitely not ruled out, some buildings still poised tall, hope certainly fell short.

And even if someone was there, it wouldn't be any of Zane and Cole's family. They had all fought alongside them for the first while of the battle, charging with them.

"The world... it is," Zane started, breaths unsteady at the horrific sight of smashed buildings, upturned cars, fires of all sorts and the remains of people.

"Ruined," Cole finished grimly, blinking rapidly. He wobbled at the sight and Zane caught him carefully. Cole shook his head, turning around and going to sit down. He was too tired. Between the fighting and the climb, as well as the emotional drain the battle had, the Earth Elemental could hardly move. Zane stepped forward another time, standing on the very edge as he gazed around sadly.

Memories of more deaths flashed in his mind's eye. Watching as Wu was the first to be struck, not getting up again. Then Misako following. The Ice Ninja took a shaking breath as he remembered Lloyd's scream when his mother fell.  
Zane thought of how the other elementals came to their aid, though even they were no match and were unable to stay alive. Skylor's death was particular painful for Kai, the Fire Ninja's eyes were lit so bright they were fit to burst, his shouts and tears magnifying their passion. His anger was deep but his hurt was deeper.

Then, Pixal. Numerous things struck him during that moment. What stuck out most however, was that she was too perfect. He never deserved her. From the day they met to the day she sacrificed herself for him, she was always brilliant. Perfection is an illogical term, every android knew that. Even so, Pixal was most definitely as close as could be. She made him feel loved. She made him feel special. She made him feel like he belonged.

He sighed, the world really was a mess and he wasn't fast enough to clean it up before the damage became too much even for a Nindroid. "What are we going to do?" Zane asked Cole quietly without turning around, feeling defeated though technically having won the short-lived war.

"...I don't know," Cole responded weakly, laying down on the stone he was currently situated on as fatigue pulled his eyelids shut, he fluttered them open again stubbornly.

Zane dragged a hand down his face. He did not know either and he hated it. The Ice Elemental thought on, praying for a solution, or at least some form of hope, to reach him. Nothing occurred to him.

"At least we have each other," Zane said lightly, zero positivity emoted in his voice though he tried for it.

Cole didn't respond.

"Cole?" The Nindroid questioned again, glancing his way.

The Black Ninja was unmoving.

Immediately, panic rushed through the ninja, though he scolded himself quickly. Cole had just fallen asleep, tiredness finally having gotten better of him. Rightfully so, he was awake and active for far longer than twenty-four hours alone, not to mention what had occurred during said twenty-four hours. Still, the Nindroid scanned his friend, just to put his own mind at ease before he could go back to finding a solution for the two of them.

No live being detected for scan to take place upon.

Zane reeled back, throat seemingly closed shut. But it was okay, his scanner had probably broken during the battle... right? The Ice Ninja rushed towards his last brother, barely conscious as he put a hand against Cole's throat.

It felt as if his heart crashed into his stomach, Cole did not have a pulse. Zane's eyes widened worriedly. "No, no, no, no," he pleaded helplessly. Looking carefully for any whisper of a breath that might rise the chest of the ninja, even a tiny bit.

Nothing.

"Cole?!" He yelled, tilting the body up by his shoulder and side. The ninja's breath hitched when he pulled away his right hand, covered in blood. The concrete beneath Cole's side was stained the same colour in pools of red.

Frantically, Zane checked the hip from which the red seemed to be coming from. Sure enough, a gash that ran from rib to the hip bone bled, seemingly endless. The cruel waterfall was disguised in the black of the gi, soaked, yet not visible until close inspection.

And Cole had not told him, not willing to say goodbye. He knew, hence not wanting the scan.

Six turned one.

Cole's eyes were shut, something Zane was glad to have. He couldn't handle looking into the eyes of another dead. Unsure what to do, he examined the body closely and realised Cole's hands were clenched around something.

His right fist held Lloyd's tassel. Zane looked at the golden tassel sadly, tucking it in his pocket. He then looked in Cole's left hand where a stone lay.

I'm sorry. I just couldn't do it.

The rock read. Zane cried a dry sob, not sure if he was hopeful the Earth Elemental was able to carve into the rock easily or not. Either way, he slipped the stone in his pocket also.

Slowly, Zane sat back, thoughts crashing down upon him horribly.

Cole was dead.

They were all dead.

His family was dead.

A hand reached up and rubbed his eyes, still disbelieving.

They were all gone.

And he was here alone.

Alone.

He wasn't sure how long he sat there, beside Cole's also lifeless body, staring over the rest of the ruined city. It didn't matter, there was nothing calling him. There was nothing. His thoughts played cruelly, images of the deaths of his friends and family, alongside the reminder that he was not with them repeated over and over. Taunting him endlessly.

After however long, he stood unsteadily, legs shaking. His shoulders were slumped in defeat, eyes downcast. Still, he walked and went back to the edge of the building. Only now did Zane's eyes look up. The orbs that were once bright with wisdom, flickered dimly. Even so, he held his head and eyes rose, looking past the horror show that was his city, seeing nothing but everything.

Numerous things ran through his mind, though none were so significant as the fact that this was goodbye. Not see you soon. He was not human. He knew this. And though it had taken time, he learnt to love this about himself. Being a Nindroid was apart of his identity and therefore, it was embraced. But, Nindroids would not find themselves in the Departed Realm. When their ultimate demise caught them, there was never going to be anything more. Therefore, he was not going to see his family again, not even as a ghost.

He may not have been gone, but he may as well have been, because he was here forever, without anyone to make life worth it.

Another curse of being a Nindroid, life span and death of natural causes posed as no threat to him. He and his team had discussed this previously. Zane and Pixal believed they would outlive the others, even with their extended lifespans, but they would be together. That was the word that comforted them. Together. Never had it occurred to them that together was not going to happen. So she was not there and he would never join them. Both the androids, lost.

Slowly, the Nindroid looked down at his palms, widening his hands, flexing his bent and broken fingers. The metallic glint that caught his eye was painful, it was a reminder of the goodbye.

Raising his eyes higher, Zane looked up at the sky. Night had long gone, he estimated it was about early morning, making him consider how long he really had sat, staring at nothing. Zane dismissed this, watching as stars twinkled beautifully against the black velvet of the sky. Light clouds swirled above also, though not enough to cover their beauty.

He imagined each of them as his family members, reconnecting in the Departed Realm. "I will miss you greatly," he whispered to the stars- his friends. "Thank you for fighting alongside me, laughing alongside me, crying alongside me, standing beside me. Thank you for everything." He coughed, eyes not failing to connect with the stars. "Please, do not forgot me. Even though we are situated separately."

The stunning glowing orbs shone in response.

"I promise, even though we shall not be together physically, you will be with me."

He held a hand to his powersource, the left of his chest. It was his heart.

"Forever is going to be painful, my friends. But knowing that you are somewhere, somewhere together, that will be enough for me."

"Goodbye, forever."

And with those final words, Zane turned around and began the descent down the building he had stayed on.

He did not know what that monster was, he did not know if he was the only survivor of the attack, he did not know who had ordered the destruction. For the first time, the Nindroid did not know anything, it was all uncertain.

But if there was one thing to keep the Ice Ninja here, one thing he did know, was that he was going to find out.  
Whoever it was, whatever the reason, it tore his family from him.  
And he was going to learn why.

So, Zane Julien, Master of Ice, trod on broken ground, heart heavy and mind still haunting him with unforgettably horrific imagery, watched as the world burned. This time around him, not him and his family. Just him. Alone.

The world burned and irony pulled its painful strings yet again when considering he was the Ninja of Ice. But he would let it burn. It could go ahead and burn, he no longer cared.

His world had already burned out.

As six was now turned one.

And would stay as one.

Forever.


End file.
